1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twisted pair cable for communication of high speed signals, such as a local area network (LAN) cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to a twisted pair cable having at least one conductive separator between twisted pairs within the cable, which reduces or eliminates the likelihood of transmission errors because of internal crosstalk, and at least one structure surrounding the cable core to reduce or eliminate the likelihood of transmission errors due to alien crosstalk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the greatly increased use of computers for homes and offices, there has developed a need for a cable, which may be used to connect peripheral equipment to computers and to connect plural computers and peripheral equipment into a common network. Today's computers and peripherals operate at ever increasing data transmission rates. Therefore, there is a continuing need to develop a cable, which can operate substantially error-free at higher bit rates, by satisfying numerous elevated operational performance criteria, such as a reduction in internal and alien crosstalk when the cable is in a high cable density application, e.g., routed alongside other cables.
At higher data rates, it has become increasing common to employ conductive shielding layers around the cable core and conductive tapes within the cable core in order to control internal and alien crosstalk.